


The Not-So Lost City

by hildy (wabbitseason), wabbitseason



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: dw100, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-26
Updated: 2006-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/hildy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gracious Doctor," Charley gawked through the window, "we're under water!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not-So Lost City

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble attempt for [](http://dw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**dw100**](http://dw100.livejournal.com/) for the "Under the Sea" challenge. I couldn't resist a slight crossover with my other favorite show – "Stargate: Atlantis".

"Gracious Doctor," Charley gawked through the window, "we're under water!"

"Impressive, isn't it?" The Doctor smiled. "Don't worry, the force shield will hold." The room shook slightly. "Or it should."

"Shouldn't we warn the Atlanteans?" Charley asked concerned.

"They're all gone, Charley, tens of thousands of years ago... well, almost..." The Doctor flipped open his pocket watch. “But that isn't today, is it?”

"What isn't today?" Charley asked.

"The day Atlantis returns," the Doctor said. "We need to go. We're not supposed to be here. It isn't our day."

When the Tardis disappeared, the unnoticed stargate started to light up.


End file.
